Neon Genesis Evangelion: Path of hope
by Leonofthewind
Summary: AU The future after third impact left the world with only a quarter its population whats left of Nerv has put together the final Eva unit X can Alex travel back in time to save the world and save Shinji from a dark destiny? chapter 1 redone way better
1. the mysterious eightvsthird angel

Hey everyone ive decided to try my hand at an Eva fic let me know if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not i repeat do NOT own Eva only the Character Alex Sona and his Eva.

**Important:**

OK everyone i personally went back and re-read what i had read and after reading some of your reviews your right i had done some really stupid things like skip some really intresting events like most of the first part of the story all together... and Having a new kid pop up out of no where and the way i did it made it seem like he was uber strong but hes not hopefully the new part of this redone chapter will explain why the third Angel was destroyed so quickly and such but yeah here ya go.

_'Eva'_ thinking

"Eva" talking

**scene change**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Path of hope.**

**Chapter one: The mysterious eighth child and the third Angel.**

**The Future Tokyo-3 year 2034 Ruins of Nerv.**

Alex Sona sighed heavily from within the entry plug of Unit X mentaly preping himself for the job at hand, glancing up at the moniter infront of him he saw his mother smiling at him from the control room and waving. Grinning Alex became more relaxed as the voice of the techs came over the comm. link.

"Unit X preped and ready for transfer."

"Sync holding steadily holding at 62"

"Blood pressure and Vitals normal"

"Pilot mental status proper."

"Prepareing transfer."

Cara Sona grabbed the microphone and said clearly to Alex "Remeber Alex the special Progressive knife you carry may have no effect on the angels now adays but it was specifical made to destroy Sachiel nothing else after that you wil need to use your own skill and i want you to know even though ive never said it i do love y..."

She was cut off by a huge roar from above.

"Shit!!! we judged to soon!! The twenty-third Angel has arrived!!"

Whiling around Cara shouted "How long before tranfer!?"

"Twelve minutes and counting! but not it our energy gets destroyed again!"

Growling Alex said "Can you send me to the surface and still have the power to transfer?"

Cara swong around to stare at the black and red Evangelion before her, but as she went to speak the Tech apoke up.

"Technily we can but it might take about three minutes longer because of how damaged our Magi are."

Taking a deep calming breath Alex looked at the comm. link making eye contact with his mother before saying "Do it."

"Alex yo..you cant! Unit X is currently only figured for the Angels of the past!! if you go out there you risk being torn apart or worse and if you die so does the last hope for mankind please Alex dont!" Cara yelled worriedly tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alex smilied softly and said over the roar of the Angel against the last defenses "Mother you must understand i have to as the fate of mankind rests on my shoulders i have to fight to make sure the future of the world is a place of great peace where mankind lives there own lives and not as one, A place in which im not crafted into a weapon and not a place like this A place in which you never have shown me affection till now, a place in which Father didnt have to die to become bound to my Eva for it to work, A place where the sun is visable longer then two hours a day, all i want is a place where i can learn to love." by the end of his speach Alex was in tears.

"Angel has passed the last defenses and is on its way!!" a tech called out suddenly followed by another.

"Five minutes to transfer placing on hold power being rerouted to launch elevator."

"Power routed, lady Sona?"

Gritting her teeth Cara Stood firmly in her postion before calling out firmly "Launch Eva!!"

**Tokyo-3 surface**

Alex gritted his teeth as the G-force pushed him hard into his seat as he arrived on the surface to face the newest Angel standing before him. It was the most humaniod one he'd seen so far, it stood slightly taller then an Eva and was bright blue and had large blades for arms.

_'This must be the fortold Adrian well prepare for a fight!'_

"DIE!!!!!!!" Alex yelled charging the Angle while picking up a Progressive Naganata and swining it at the Angel whos arms came up in a cross defense catching the weapon between them.

**control room**

"Magi system has begun transfer again seven minutes left."

Cara stared at the struggleing form of Unit X against the Angel before whispering "Alex I only did what i had to, to prepare you for your fate you were chosen by the Magi system as the Eighth child for a reason... just like Amy was the seventh in her Unit V" pauseing to glance at the destroyed Unit V in the Cage next to the remains of the failed Eva Unit T before going on as Alex was thrown away from the Angel who dived on him with its bladed arms in which he was barely able to defend himself. "Amy... your best friend...your only friend you two were so close yet she died for you to live on to go to the past to insure a safe place for us all...Good luck Alex i DO love you"

"Transfer in one minute!!"

**Tokyo-3 surface**

Alex groaned in pain as he lifted his extremly damaged Eva from the ground and glared determinedly at the Angel when his Eva began to shake as intense energy flowed throughout it.

"H...hey whats going on!"

"Dont worry Alex! the transfer has begun! good luck in the past!" came the voice of one of the techs as everything around the Eva vanished into darkness.

Alex's last thoughts in his own time were _'Dont fear Shinji im coming you wont be alone in this war I swear it!_

**Present day Tokyo-3 station Year 2015**

"Due to the State of Emergeny All land lines are currently out of order please return to your shelter..."

Hanging up the phone one Shinji Ikari sat down on the sidewalk with a sigh and waited for Miss Katsurgi.

Pulling a letter out of his pocket Shinji blinked owlishly at photo before replaceing it thinking '_what a weird person.'_

Shinji stood up and saw a girl dressed in a school uniform with blue hair stareing at him before his attention was attrached to the war planes flying over head _'what the?_'

Shinji glanced back to notice the girl had disappeared shruging Shinji turned to head down the street only to leap away as a giant missile flew past exploding sending him flying slightly landing on his backside as a car came skidding to a halt infront of him with a woman who said "Are you Shinji Ikari?" and at his nod she said "then get in now!"

Grabbing his bag Shinji ran to the car and climbed into the passangers seat and as he slammed the door she took off before he could even buckle his seat belt.

A half hour, a few near-death accidents and one encounter with a Giant purple robot later Shinji and Miss Katsurgi who told him to call her Misato, were in an elevator heading into the core of Nerv headquarters.

Misato began to fix her make-up after tossing Shinji a book saying "here read this"

Picking it up Shinji read the front out loud "God is in his heaven, and all is right in the world." '_what is it father does?'_

After getting off the elevator Misato proceeded to get them lost and the were found by Dr. Ritsuko Akagi who took them the right way onto a boat and drove them somewhere while her and Misato talked Shinji brooded for a while.

After stopping the disembarked and stepped into a dark room but before he could say anything about the lights the came on.

Shinji jumped back as the lights came on and he came face to face with the giant robot from before and quickly looked at Dr. Akagi and asked "Is this the robot from before?"

She looked at him and said "Strictly speaking shes not a robot, she is mans only defense against the angels, the ultimate fighting machine, Artifical life form Evangelion this is the first Unit." with awe and love in her voice.

Shinji just looked at it and asked "so, this is my Fathers work?"

"Correct" was heard as Shinji looked up to see the shadow of his Father.

"Its been awhile." The man spoke clamly

Shinji glared up at the man "Father."

"Shinji you will pilot Unit 01 against the Angel." Gendo Ikari said to his son.

Shinji lowered his head and said "So thats why you called me here to send me to my death! NO! i wont do it! Never you bastered!"**1**

_'Thats what you think third child this will go as i plan.' _ Gendo thought before saying "In that case go home i have no use for you there is no room in war for cowards." before turning to the panel next to him and saying "Fuyutsuki wake Rei she's not dead yet."

As Shinji glanced over at the cart bring someone in he felt a male voice not his own enter his thoughts saying **_'Do not fear Shinji im coming you wont be alone in this war i swear it'_**

Rei struggled to sit up only managing to by using her arms to steady herself looking up her eyes looked with Shinji's eyes breifly before earthquake of sorts shook the place causeing steel bars to far from the ceiling directly toward her.

Shinji seeing this take place quickly dashed for the girl manageing to lessen her fall and guide her to the ground. As her did this the sound of tearing metal was heard as a giant arm came and stopped the bars from crushing them.

Looking down at the girl in his arms Shinji yelled "Alright Father ill do it."

Grinning evilly Gendo nodded to Ritsuko who escourted Shinji away to prepare as Gendo thought _' i knew you would see it my way boy...soon yui soon.' _

**Nerv Control room**

Shinji was prepareing to rise above to fight the Angel when suddenly everyone in the control room started yelling things out.

"Extremely large energy readings coming from the area east of the Angel unidentifible!" Maya yelled out typing commands on the computer before her.

"The areas natural light and force is being distorted!" another Tech said

"What is going on Captain?" The Commander asked calmly _'nothing can go wrong my plans must not fail!' _

Misato glanced at the screen before her eyes grew wide and she yelled " Sir something is appearing near the Angel!!!!"

For the first time ever the Commander jumped up from his seat and ran to the computers knocking one of the techs out of the way breifly typing and suddenly the camara switched to the distorting and twisting of the surrounding area then suddenly there was a flash of brillant golden light and standing infront of the Angel was a Heavily Damaged black Eva with a red Cross across its chest with what looked like Eva Unit-01's head but with an extra eye in its forehead.

**Inside Unit X**

Alex stared around in Awe as brillant flashes of light exploded around him as he felt himself being thrown around before finally coming to a halt which was followed by a burst of golden light and when he could see before him was the third Angel Sachiel.

Grinning Alex called up a comm. link and contacted Nerv of present day through sound only.

**Nerv -control room**

Everyone in the control room including Shinji in his Eva was stareing in shock at the newly appeared Eva when suddenly a small screen open up in the corner of the screen showing the injured Eva and Angel the smaller screen showed a red X that said 'Sound Only'

"Excuse me but is this Nerv?" Came a strong but strained voice.

Grabbing the microphone Gendo said "Yes this is Nerv control room now explain who you are and where you got and Eva!"

The voice came again as the Eva got into a battle stance and removeing a extremly long progressive knife from his shoulder slot "First my name is Alexander Sona as for my Eva ill explain after i destroy Sachiel." and with that the Evangelion rushed the shocked Angel dodgeing its attackes before thrusting the blade of his weapon into the Angel's core.

End chapter one.

**Author's notes:**

**1.yes shinji said that hes still the shy kind of person just not as much.**

**There is the much needed remake of chapter one i hope it is loads better but if not let me know.**

**Well how was it good? bad? should i delete it or keep posting? let me know.**


	2. a story of a path to a bright future

Disclaimer: I do not i repeat do NOT own Eva only the Character Alex Sona and his Eva.

OK i guess im going to write another chapter because those telling me to contunie outnumber those who say quit.

Reviewers:

**Darknesscomes: umm thanks.**

**imperial guardsmen: Thanks i hope to make this a good story oh and i hope you liked the remake of the first chapter.**

**Basterd king:...um ok anywho i rewrote chapter one to clear up most of the confusion plus i dont intend to have my OC steal most of the spotlight plus i can change most anything i want do to the fact that this is AU.**

**Dartz-IRL:...not even going to get into it.**

**Mechapunk87: thanks ill take that into consideration i might have a poll next chapter to decide.**

**Aneirin:lol thanks alot for you words i was just about to delete this story when i got your review it inspired me to write this chapter thank. oh btw my character isnt all powerful hes just highly motivated plus hes going to be helping shinji so yeah plus im also... nvm that would ruin the story.**

_'Eva'_ thinking

"Eva" talking

**scene change**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Path of hope.**

**Chapter two: The path to a bright future.**

Recap:The voice came again as the Eva got into a battle stance and removeing a extremly long progressive knife from his shoulder slot "First my name is Alexander Sona as for my Eva ill explain after i destroy Sachiel." and with that the Evangelion rushed the shocked Angel dodgeing its attackes before thrusting the blade of his weapon into the Angel's core.

Start Chapter two:

**Present day Tokyo-3 Surface Year 2015 Battle of the Third**

Time seemed to slow down as the progressive knife entered Sachiel's core. Senseing his time was up Sachiel used the last of his strength to wrap himself around the damaged Unit X before exploding.

**Nerv control room**

Gendo slammed his fist onto the table infront of him before growling out "Status?"

Maya snapped out of her stupor long enough to run a few scans before answering "A..angel destroyed but this is no reading on the rouge Eva"

Sighing Gendo glanced up before ordering "find out if the Eva is still intact."

The other techs quickly set to work before each reporting.

"Magi system looking for any Evas in Tokyo-3"

"Confirmed Rouge Eva intact but silent"

"Sir we are recieveing a weak transmission from The Rouge."

Gendo nodded to them saying "Let it through."

After a few minutes pause a small voice came through "Gendo Ikari?" it was the voice of the earilier child namde Alexander.

The commander of Nerv looked at the screen emotionless before responding "Yes this is the commander,Is this Alexander Sona?"

**inside Unit X**

Alex grinned when he heard the voice of Gendo. "Yes this is Alexander but i prefer Alex or if you would like the Eighth Child but i wont tell you anything more in hearing distance of those with big mouths but i would like a recovery crew for my Eva seeing as im the one who helped build it i will be repairing it with your permission" then added under his breath "ya old crazy moron bent on trying to become a god." With a false Grin Alex allowed them to move his Eva on to the elevator into the Deepths of Nerv.

**Eva unit X Temporary Eva Cage**

Alex Sighed as the LCL was expelled from the entry plug followed by some typing on a computer installed within the entry plug. After some Beeps and clicks the entry plug was ejected outwards allowing Alex to step out, shaking his Hair and as he looked up he was met by the eyes of Dr.Ritsuko Akagi,Gendo Ikari, Misato Katsurgi,and Shinji Ikari.

Sighing yet again Alex said "is there any place we can speak without being interupted OR overheard Commander Ikari?" before following him off being sure to grab Shinji by the wrist.

**Maintence office off of Eva Cage**

After they were all settled in the room Gendo noticed Shinji and ordered him to leave but Alex immidately made him sit back down "Commander Shinji needs too here this he's one of the reasons im here." Gendo opened his mouth to argue but seeing the look on Alex's face he just glared and nodded for Alex to start.

Alex stood and rubbed the bridge of his nose and began paceing before saying "Now i cant tell you the whole story or i could disrupt the flow of time its self but i can say this I am from the future 19 years to be exact. My story Begins on the Day of July 12, 2025 i was six years old it was then that i began my designs for Eva Unit X.My mother and Father had Been working in the Nerv Center stationed in Canada where they were developing Units 6 and 7 both failures due to the soul inside." glancing up at Gendo, Alex saw suprise flash thru his eyes before going on. "Any way my first design was a great acheivment for Nerv and when i was nine they put it into production but my best friend Amy..." here Alex choked back some tears before going on. "her mom was the test pilot and was absorbed into the Eva and only allowed Amy to pilot it this Unit was repainted and renamed Unit V for its ability to move with grace it worked perfectly against the return of the angels."

Before Alex could say anymore Gendo stood and slammed his fist onto the table and asked "What do you mean the return of the angels!?"

Alex whirled around to face him with a slight glare in his eyes before saying "Let me go back then Commander and tell you exactly what i mean starting with what im about to tell you i cant go back any farther without changing the course of time and making my whole trip pointless." stopping to take a breath Alex turned away from them and began speaking softly "The year was 2016 the Seventeenth angel had arrived his name was Tabis and through some turns of events he was destroyed but a group of people who only wanted to become one with God thinking they could procede to there own way and Third Impact was actived... during that time God appeared unto us all and took those worthy and turned to those who had known what was going to happen and said 'For thy eternal transgressions my holy spirit will not allow thee everlasting life for i will no long turn my ear to ye thou will live with thy pain for all time but as i love you all my children I will send unto you a boy who will hold upon his hands and feet and chest the mark of my only son and he will beable to use my power to send himself to alter what should be but he will not be my only son only one bearing his marks' and with that god turned his wraith upon us leaving us on a dieing world with only a quarter of what it is today those people all came here to the fortress against the Angels and began to build an Eva to stand against Gods Wraith the Angels known as The ReFallen but in the Year 2019 three years after God abandoned the eternal Sinners a Child was born bearing the marks of christ can you guess what those marks were?" as he asked this he turned to Dr.Akagi,Misato, and Shinji.

Shinji looked at him before asking "They were the marks he received for men when he died for us on the cross right?"

Alex nodded "They were the holes in his hands and feet as well as a scar on his chest from the pierceing of his ribs to spill his blood.but anyway back to my story."

Gendo sat back down in shock at what would happen if he contunied down his path.

"The child was born to a man and woman by the names of Max and Cara Sona..." Alex said this quietly as he turned around to face them.

Ritsuko and Gendo looked at him in surprise before Ritsuko asked "Sona isnt that your surname!"

Alex just nodded slowly but before he could say anything Gendo interupted

"WHAT!! you dont expect me to believe that do you!" Gendo asked with a snort.

Alex glared at him but walk over to Misato and took her gun from her before anyone could do anything he held it up to the back of his hand fired at the center.

After the shock cleared they noticed that Alex hadnt even flinched and that no blood was on his arm or hand.

"How?" was all Ritsuko was able to get out before Alex walked over to the desk and pealed back the hand part of his plug suit from the hole and showing them.What they saw made his unbelieveable story come into a new light.

There before them was a hand that had a hole running throught the dead center of it but the scary part was there was no scar tissue around the hole as if it was completely natural.

"I have it on my other hand as was and both feet also i have a scar on my chest..." Alex was going to say more but was interupted by an inhuman roar from the Eva cage.

End of chapter Two

lol sorry folks but i really want to get this chapter out so yeah tell me what you think!


End file.
